This Happens Almost Never, But It Happened To Me
by It's me get over it
Summary: Beverly is on a very important mission on an unsavory planet and comes across the last person she wanted to meet in a bar. Rated T for action and mild violence.


Disclaimer- if I owned them I wouldn't be borrowing them to play with them.

A/N- I would like to offer a big thanks to Opal who beta-ed this for me, thanks so much for that!!! This actually started as a response to the July challenge[some of you know what I'm talking about ;-)], but it took me too long to get it done for that, so here is what resulted. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

**This happens almost never, but it happened once to me** ~~

Beverly looked around the bar discreetly; no one bearing the arranged garments she was watching for had entered yet. She glanced at her chronometer; the 'associate Doctor' was due in twenty minutes. If they didn't show up she would have to assume this was another dead end, and find another way to get her hands on the carriers of the salve. However, this had been the most promising lead she had on the planet.

As she took a sip of her drink, a woman approached her. She wasn't wearing a pendant, so Beverly knew she wasn't her rendezvous.

"Dr Crusher?" the woman asked too loudly for Beverly's liking.

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else," she tried to dismiss the woman without alerting those around her.

"No, Beverly Crusher, don't you recognise me?" the woman asked remaining oblivious to the danger she was bringing down upon both of them.

Beverly turned and got a proper look at the woman. She immediately recognised her. '_Vash!_' she thought to herself. '_Just my luck to run into _her_ here of all places._'

Meeting her eyes, she tried to stress her point. "I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else."

Beverly saw a couple people reach into their coats eyes intent on the two women.

Oblivious to the warning in her voice, Vash shook her head and said seemingly louder still, "We met on the _Enterprise_ nearly fifteen years ago. Don't you remember?"

Cursing, Beverly grabbed Vash and pulled her down as three different fire blasts blew a hole in the wall where their heads had just been. Silently grasping Vash's arm tightly Beverly led her quickly out of the bar.

'_Well, there goes my hope of meeting the 'associate Doctor',_' Beverly thought indignantly.

Not pausing to allow her aggressors time to catch her Beverly dragged the incompetent cover-blower with her as she fled into the still crowded market area. However, her assailants were more apt at dodging and weaving through the masses, and were quickly gained on them. Suddenly, Beverly turned and led them down a side alley. They just managed to avoid a volley of disruptor fire that was aimed at them by turning a corner. They made a couple of quick twists and turns down the various alleys.

They slowed down, attempting to catch their breath, lungs burning from the effort, confident that they were no longer being followed. However, at the sound of more weapons fire, and with lightning fast reactions, they just managed to save their own lives. Both women's hair was singed from how close that shot had been. Resolutely, Beverly led them into one of the more shady establishments in the district and quickly ran through to the front, exited the building and returned to main streets.

However, they had hardly taken two steps before they were recognised, and they were running again.

'_How many of them can there actually be?_' she wondered irritated.

Most people in the street looked on interested at the sight of the chase; not bothering to be involved.

As they turned a corner, Beverly felt someone grab her arm tightly. Quick use of a move learned in Mok'ba class had the man on his back, and more importantly, no longer holding onto her. Not wasting a moment, Beverly got back to running.

'_I must remember to thank Worf for those extra classes he insisted I take before this mission,_' she noted to herself. '_And his endurance lessons._'

The two of them ran through another series of alleys. Just as they were about to return to main streets, again their way was cut off by a group of men with their eyes trained on them. They were trapped.

Seeing a door just to the left and not hesitating Beverly ran through it and dragged Vash with her. As tempting as it was to leave the nuisance behind, her conscience wouldn't let her actually do it.

'_Stupid moral values,_' she thought frustrated.

Beverly found a place inside the building's corridor that they could hide in without being found.

They remained there for nearly an hour before venturing out. Often running, Beverly then hastily brought Vash to her current base.

As soon as they were safe inside the abandoned shop the doctor let out a of cry utter frustration and threw an empty crate against the wall. Looking at the broken crate, Beverly allowed herself a bit of satisfaction to enter her before she tried to calm her erratic breathing and quickened heart beat. She needed that salve. She _had_ to get that salve, failure simply wasn't an option here.

Nervously, Vash spoke up her face still unnaturally pale despite the chase, "Why were they after us?"

"Because you mentioned I was associated with the Federation. More importantly Starfleet. Most of the people in the bar are wanted on several different planets for all manner of crimes. That and most people here just hate any form of organised government." Beverly looked over at the woman that may have very well have doomed six million people to a painful death. "This must be your first time on this planet for you to so foolishly mention a Starfleet ship while we're four light-years outside of Federation space in the Badlands."

Vash just looked at the red-haired doctor, shocked at her harsh and condescending tone.

"Well, for your own safety you'd best avoid the entire west region of this town for at least another year. If anyone recognises you from today, they will kill you without hesitation."

"Because I mentioned _you_ having been with Starfleet?" Vash asked.

"Yes," Beverly replied, gathering some of her equipment to set up a visual communication with her correspondent. "That is enough for most of these people to kill. They don't trust anyone. Least of all, anyone even so much as associated with the Federation."

"Then why are you here? What brings you here, four light-years outside of Federation space and into the Badlands, as you put it?"

"For the same reason I think you're here; the black market. To get that which you can't get, or in your case sell, in Federation space."

The Doctor constructed her equipment without incident, set it the prearranged frequency and waited for a reply.

Vash smiled, now that the imminent threat of death was removed, she was willing to overlook the Doctor's correct assumption about her reason for being here. Beverly could see that the last fifteen years had not been kind to her once charming looks.

"So you're here to get something the Federation cannot," Vash laughed. "The great Federation having to resort to sending one of it's servants to collect what it wants."

Beverly glared over at the woman. "I am not the servant of the Federation, and this isn't a whimsical want. We _need_ this. In addition, thanks to you my best prospect getting the stolen salve is out of the question. If I can't get my hands on it in five days, I'll have wasted two months on this hell hole of a planet, and nearly _six million_ people will die!"

During her rant, Beverly hadn't noticed the communicator activate, so she was startled when she heard a familiar voice.

"I take it the 'associate Doctor' didn't show?" The concerned face of Jean-Luc Picard looked back at her.

"I didn't get the chance to find out," Beverly fumed. "I was recognised, and my cover blown."

"By who?" Jean-Luc asked, concern morphing into surprise.

"An old friend," Beverly sarcastically replied gesturing for Vash to enter the line of the communication screen.

"Hello, Jean-Luc," Vash smiled charmingly.

"Vash," Jean-Luc breathed, sounding as annoyed as Beverly had earlier. He quickly returned his attention to Beverly, "What happened?"

Beverly explained all that happened in the bar, and the subsequent chase.

"Well, I guess that means the west is out of the question for getting in touch with the carriers of the salve." Jean-Luc rubbed a hand over his face showing his frustration. "Do you think you will be able to get in touch with them now? I mean, if they know someone from Starfleet is on the planet, everyone is going to get more tight-lipped. Especially if they know the origin of the salve. Don't go getting yourself killed over this Beverly."

Beverly felt her anger flair, "What do you want me to do? Walk away? That isn't an option here, Jean-Luc, and you damn well know it. Not when I am this close to getting it."

"And just as close to getting yourself killed," Jean-Luc countered, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Not if I focus on the northeast side of town. Even if they got wind of my involvement with the Federation, they would apply their usual 'you didn't see me, I didn't see you' attitude."

"And if you _could_ get the salve from that area you would already have it," Jean-Luc reasoned. "I know this mission is dangerous, but I don't want you adding any extra hazardous elements to it either. I want you to return, Beverly."

"Jean…" Beverly started, but had to break eye contact with him, unable to look him the eye. "I'm going to try to meet up with the 'associate Doctor' again."

"Beverly, no!" Jean-Luc stated angrily. "For all you know he was one of the people who fired at you!"

"I have to take that risk. I can't get in touch with the carriers on my own," Beverly reasoned.

"Beverly, mission aside, the V'Deran System aside, I want you to come back to us…" Jean-Luc suddenly remembered Vash standing behind her and cleared his throat, "to come back to us on the _Enterprise_."

Beverly knew what he was really saying to her, and knew she couldn't deny him because of that. Sighing wearily, she nodded her head.

"I'll be careful, and I won't try to find the 'associate Doctor'. I'll have to just let that one go. But, Jean-Luc, I really think he was the key to getting our hands on it."

"I know," he nodded his agreement. "I think so too, but it isn't a reasonable risk. Trying the same thing twice means you're more likely to be recognised after today."

Beverly nodded her head. "I know. I won't try for the 'associate Doctor', but I managed to get a few other names out of the Ferengi. I'll see what I can do about seeking them out tomorrow."

"If I might add in," Vash said, speaking up for the first time.

Beverly saw Jean-Luc struggle to hide his amusement at the look that must have crossed her face at Vash's words.

"Yes?" she asked, irritation evident.

"Since it's my fault you didn't meet up with doctor accomplice, or whatever you were calling him, maybe I can help. I mean, offer any assistance I can," Vash said, doing her best to sound genuinely remorseful and concerned.

However, Beverly could see clearly that she was calculating something of her own. This wasn't an altruistic gesture.

"You're willing to help fix your mistake?" Jean-Luc asked.

Beverly was shocked to see that Jean-Luc was actually buying her awful act.

"Of course! If I'd known there were so many lives at stake I wouldn't have approached the Doctor."

It was only from years of diplomatic training that Beverly didn't roll her eyes at the horrible performance Vash put on. The other woman even seemed confident she was, in some meagre way, convincing. Jean-Luc looked at Beverly, he couldn't read her expression over subspace, but she could read his. He thought Vash was genuine.

"It's your call, Doctor. You're the one this is going to affect the most," Jean-Luc deferred.

Beverly sighed heavily. "Sure," she shrugged nonchalantly. "What could happen? Worse case she'll get us both killed, best case she could help me get the salve. So, what do I really have to loose?"

Jean-Luc gave her an annoyed look.

"I'll report back to you tomorrow. If not, assume the worse," Beverly said with a tight smile.

Jean-Luc nodded curtly. "Take care."

"I will, you too," she replied. "And Jean-Luc," she added, "Tell him for me."

His smile was genuine, "I will," he promised before the communication was broken.

Beverly quickly collected the equipment and soon had it all packed into a small backpack. She pulled out a small blanket and settled herself by the window.

"What's the plan?" Vash asked looking eager, a roguish glint in her eyes.

"I'm going to lay down four rules that are nonnegotiable. Don't even try any of your despicable acts with me I can read them more easily than I could my son's when he was eight. That wasn't a rule, that was a warning. First rule; don't bother sucking up to me, it's just going to waste my time and your efforts. When this is over I'll be just as indifferent to you as I am now. Second; this is a Federation matter, it is _my_ mission. _You_ are just an extra. Therefore, you will do what I say, when I say it, and not complain. Third, if I am sleeping do not wake me unless we are going to be discovered. The people discovering us had better not be on top of us when I'm awake, because not only will we be trapped, you would have woken me for no good reason. Okay?"

"That was three rules. You said four," Vash corrected.

"If so much as one millilitre of this salve goes missing I will consider your body forfeit. I will scar you in such a way that no man will ever approach you, or so much as want to buy you a drink again, nor any amount of time under a regenerator heal what I will do to you. Rule four; no stealing from me. Are we clear?" Beverly stated knowing the warning glint in her eyes would have Vash unsure if this was joke or an actual threat. The woman didn't know her well enough to see through her act. She would never actually do anything like what she threatened, but Vash didn't know that.

Hesitant, Vash could only nod her head.

"Good. Well, I'm going to get some sleep now, so that I can head out into the markets at first light and hopefully track down the next name on the list I got from Q'tar. I suggest you do the same," Beverly replied turning down the lamp that had been illuminating the room

"How unexciting," Vash grumbled.

--

At first light, Beverly was up and alert, she shook Vash to see if she was awake, and she grudgingly woke.

"What time is it?" she groggily asked.

"Around 0615, I'd estimate," Beverly replied unfazed as she bundled her hair up high on her head and then put a hat on to hide it. After yesterday, she couldn't risk being recognised because of her hair colour.

Vash just silently watched and got herself ready for the day.

Beverly quickly gathered all the things she had brought with her in the old storeroom and put it back into the backpack.

"Why are we taking it all with us?" Vash asked as they left the building.

"Because I've spent the last two nights here and it's time for a new place to stay tonight."

"A moving target's hard to hit," Vash said, smiling.

"Something like that," Beverly answered with a roll of her eyes.

Even at the early hour, the market in the city of Janus was alive with business. All the edge areas of the streets were filled with different stalls. Some were more tent-like, allowing for more quiet conversations as well as allowing for a more extensive range of items to be displayed. Most were simpler, with a table covered in the trader's speciality. Others were just shady figures standing around wait for someone to approach them, their reputations already well known. In the wider walkways of streets, there were even a few stalls in the middle of the aisle. Generally these sold little jewellery pieces, no doubt mostly stolen items.

After two hours of wondering through the market, Vash leaned over and softly asked, "So who is it we're after?"

"We're looking for a man who calls himself 'Eclipse'. He does most of his business in the southern part of the market," Beverly explained, gesturing to a point on the map on the pad in her hand.

"Is that all you've got? There must be nearly fifty different stalls in that area. How will we know which one he is? Or if he could actually help us?"

"By asking," Beverly replied through gritted teeth. "And we also know he's reachable through a Zibalian trader," Beverly paused and turned to look at Vash. "You do know what a Zibalian looks like don't you?"

Vash looked surprised by Beverly's words. She opened her mouth to unconvincingly and hesitantly reply, "Y-yes."

"Good, because I'd hate for you to get him mixed up with the Trill who tends to hold up shop next to him."

As Vash did her best to not show the slight panic she felt she thought she saw a smirk cross the Doctor's face.

It was soon nearing midday and they were approaching the southern district of the market. The smells of all the exotic dishes and other food stalls began to become more potent, and were bombarding Vash's senses. She was hungry. She tried to ignore it, but soon her stomach was making enough noise that the alien walking next to her gave her a startled and perplexed look. Embarrassed, Vash got Beverly's attention.

"I'm hungry."

"What do you want me to do about it? There's lots of food here, buy yourself something."

"I don't have any money on me," Vash admitted.

"You must have had some money on you in the bar last night. How else were you going to get anything to drink?"

"Well," she hesitated, unsure if the doctor would appreciate her skill, "I tend not to need to bring money with me into bars."

"Of course you don't," Beverly sighed. Quickly she reached into the backpack and pulled out a peach. "Here," she threw it to her. "That's all I'm giving you. If you want anything more you get it yourself. I'm not your keeper."

Reluctantly she bit into the fruit, knowing that was all she was getting for lunch and that complaining wouldn't get her anywhere. For some reason, Beverly didn't buy any of her acts. For her this was highly problematic. It would cut into her plans, even derail them. If it had been Jean-Luc, it would be so much easier.

Ahead of her, Beverly stopped.

"There he is," she said gesturing to a row of stalls in front of them.

There were two men together that had distinctive markings on the faces and hands. One of them was a Trill trader the other was the Zibalian who could help them reach the man going by the name 'Eclipse'. Though which was which Vash could admit to herself she didn't have the foggiest idea from this distance, she had a passion in archaeology, not xenology. But the confidence Beverly held, reassure her that she did.

"Here's the plan on how we're going to deal with this; I'll do all the talking and you won't say _anything_. Deal?"

Vash gave her an annoyed look. "Don't get much say in this do I?"

"That's the idea," Beverly smiled, leading them towards the traders. Without looking back, Beverly went up to the nearer of the two men, the man wearing an olive sash.

The tall Zibalian pushed a lock of his light brown hair out of his eyes as he inspected his possible new customer. Beverly picked up the smallest trinket on the table while she spoke very softly under her breath, "I understand you're the one I need to speak with about arranging to meet with the man known as 'Eclipse'."

"Ma'am?" the trader asked evenly.

"I naturally wouldn't expect you to go without …reimbursement for your information…"

"I'm sure I'd have some way to show you my appreciation," Vash interrupted, purring.

Beverly shot her a deep glare.

"Payment of _that_ kind, does a man in my position no good," the trader replied irritated.

"Of course it wouldn't," Beverly agreed giving Vash another warning look. "I was thinking more along these lines." She pulled out a bar of pressed latinum. "But only if I …we, are assured a meeting with 'Eclipse'."

Both the trader and Vash eyed the bar with surprise. Neither had seen where she'd pulled it from in her rather form-fitting outfit.

-

All three were oblivious to the hooded man who'd been following the pair for the greater part of two hours through the market. He'd found the movements of the capped woman to be vaguely familiar. It couldn't be who he thought it was. She wouldn't be in this area of space, but the grace of her movements made him wonder. Wonder enough to follow them outside his normal haunts.

As the capped female cast a quick glance around their immediate area to see if they were being overheard, he saw her eyes and instantly he knew who she was, who he'd suspected.

'_Doctor Beverly!_' he thought. '_What would a Starfleet doctor be doing in the heart of the city of Janus? If she gets recognised by anyone she'll be killed without question._'

He shrunk back further into the shadows as her eyes landed near where he was. It wouldn't do him any good to be spotted now. As he watched her while she made plans with the Zibalian to meet up with the inept 'Eclipse'. Then it hit him.

'_The salve!_ _She must be here to retrieve those containers the Dolton gang stole._' He suddenly remembered the fuss in the west last night and realised she was the person he was meant to meet up with. '_I have to get in touch with the Doltons. Then she'll have to get it through me,_' a smile crossed his face at this thought. Yes, he would make it that the only way she's have any hope of getting the salve would be through him.

-

Beverly nodded as they agreed where they would meet after trade for the day was over. She handed him the bar of latinum.

"Till this evening," the Zibalian nodded.

The two women then continued on their way down the street. Completely oblivious to the hooded figure following them at a distance.

After trailing them for another 500 meters in the busy market, the 'associate Doctor' found one of his minions. Getting his attention he gave the eager man the job of shadowing the women, he was only to leave them when there was another to take his place. The man nodded his understanding.

--

The next night in a bar in the more outer southern region of the city, Beverly was enjoying a drink with her accomplice, care of the slightly confused Yaderan still standing where he'd been when he paid for the drinks.

"That seemed all too practised," Beverly smirked.

"And why shouldn't it be?" Vash smiled back. "It saves me a small fortune in drinks."

"Do any of them follow you up on your innuendo?"

"Oh I learned a long time ago how to pick those guys. He won't approach me again for the night, too embarrassed that someone else will figure out what I did."

Both woman shared a laugh.

"To successful teamwork," Vash offered as a toast.

"A bit premature, I think," Beverly wisely cautioned. "When the goods are safely tucked away on my runabout, then I'll gladly share a drink."

"You doubt that 'Eclipse' will be able to get it?" Vash asked

"He wasn't optimistic about his own ability to get this item," she replied.

Vash rolled her eyes, "They always say that. That way when they turn up with the items they appear to do the impossible. It makes them seem more impressive that way."

"I'll be impressed when I have verification that they have what I need," Beverly replied taking a sip of her exotic drink.

Both woman were soon sharing a few laughs at the tales Vash told about her travels and the men she'd managed to hoodwink. Beverly got a look into the real Vash. She soon realised this was a woman she was happy to have as simply an acquaintance, no strong ties to connect her to the enemies Vash must create.

Vash was the one to spot the arrival of 'Eclipse'. They both became more serious as the tall shadowy figure of, hopefully, their benefactor and supplier of the salve, indicated they should move into one of the private rooms the bar provided.

Gathering their drinks the two followed him into the room. They all remained silent as their host's men ensured the room was secure and they wouldn't be overheard.

Beverly took the time to get a better look at 'Eclipse'. He was well over two and a half meters tall, and the billowing cloak he wore was of a deep moss green. All of his associates seemed to wear some form of green in their clothing. She assumed this was to show who they worked for. Be it pride or safety she couldn't be sure.

When he removed his hood, Beverly got a better look at his face than she did the night before, when he'd remained hooded throughout. His head was hairless, but Beverly suspected that none of his species had hair. His skin was a blue-green colour that seemed to have a sheen about it in the subdued lighting. The reflection suggested to Beverly that it was in scales. His race must be of reptilian decent, she inferred.

His head structure was similar to that of a Terrain lizard, more elongated than the standard humanoid structure. No evident external ears, and the nose apparent, but not protruding of the face. The mouth was dissimilar to the lizard analogy, it was smaller than she would've expected, implying a restriction in the movement in the jaw. His eyes were a deep crimson, but the pink around their edges, and the dark colouring under them implied to her ill health. She was not familiar with his race, but she knew the basic physiology of humanoid life-forms. When he showed his teeth she knew he was omnivorous.

"Shall we be seated," he offered once his men nodded that they were secure.

Accepting the offered seat Beverly was again surprised by how deep his voice actually was, and the air of dignity with which he spoke. It was evident he was a born leader.

"Let me get you another round of drinks," he offered. Clicking his right hand, he revealed four digits.

Beverly and Vash exchanged a glance, knowing they were going to receive a negative answer. But not one to turn down a free drink, Vash nodded their agreement. Soon they were given fresh drinks and 'Eclipse' began explaining;

"I was able to locate and communicate with the carriers of this salve you require. They have quite a reputation in this area of space for their ability to get that which is… securely protected. They took this right from underneath the very _nose_ of the Federation. That is rather an impressive move, and is bound to give them more respect with most of the population of this city."

Beverly smiled in appreciation of his words, as he expected her to.

"Which just shows how effective they are at not being found," he finished.

"So, we owe you a finders fee?" Beverly supplied, following his train of thought.

"Naturally," he smiled at her. "Unfortunately, some else found them first and organised exclusive sale rights to the goods they've…acquired."

"Do you know who this person is?"

"No. They wouldn't tell me. I'm sorry I cannot be of further assistance," he bowed his head respectively.

Beverly sighed, irritated, but returned the nod and pushed away her untouched drink as she stood.

"The name of the carriers?" she asked.

"They're known as the Dolton gang," was the reply.

The doctor nodded again as she withdrew three bars of latinum and left them on the table. She indicated for her accomplice to lead the way out of the rooms. At the door, she paused.

"Although not what I hoped, thankyou for your aid."

'Eclipse' bowed his head before he replaced his hood and stood to leave as well.

'_I'm running out of time,_' Beverly thought, frustrated at this turn of events.

"Well," her brunette companion started, "wasn't quite what we were after, but it has given us something to work with."

Beverly could only nod as they left the tavern. It was fast approaching the bewitching hour and most places were closing up for the night.

"Maybe tomorrow will provide us with better luck," Beverly said, trying to be optimistic.

Despite her words, Beverly had a feeling something was going to happen the next day and wasn't convinced it was going to be all good.

--

The next day after charming, bribing and threatening their way through several different merchants, Beverly and Vash managed to get a meeting with the third name on the list from Q'tar; Frankie.

It was lunch time and they were escorted into the private room of the Badger Restaurant. As Beverly took in the surroundings, she felt like she was in one of Jean-Luc's holo-mafia mysteries. If the outfits were slightly different she wouldn't have been surprised to have Jean-Luc walk through the door in one his suits. However, the tank tops and tattered clothes of the 'bodyguards' brought the reality of the situation back to her.

After sitting there for a while the man who was obviously Frankie entered. He wasn't a tall man, but he walked like he owned the place. And he probably did, Beverly realised. He wore an old fashioned Terran bowler hat, which hid the fact he was starting to bald, and a matching black blazer over his own tattered tank top. Neither the top, nor the blazer were able to mask the fact that this man was obviously out of shape, and his plush lifestyle was showing, mainly at his mid section.

"So sorry for the delay ladies," he grinned, in what he apparently thought was a charming way, and seated himself at their table to the right of Beverly. "Business had me otherwise occupied."

Beverly gave Vash a subtle nod. Seeing the nod Vash leaned in closer and cooed.

"Perfectly understandable. It does happen to the best of us."

Satisfied and smirking Frankie leaned closer still to Vash, "And what can I do for you two lovely ladies?"

"We'd prefer to discuss this with a more private audience. Namely no audience," Beverly replied looking to the group of 'bodyguards' that were present.

Frankie nodded to the men and all but two immediately left.

"You have to understand my choosing to have at least two remain. These two are never outta my sight, even if I have to relieve myself," he commented.

"In which sense of the word is that?" Vash asked, curious.

"Every sense of the word, my friend," he replied, deadpan.

"Charming," Beverly muttered under her breath. She had to repress a shudder at the thought of seeing this man 'relieve himself' in _any_ sense of the word. That was one image she could live very happily without picturing.

"Now," Frankie said returning to the business at hand, "in what way can I service you ladies?"

"We are trying to find us someone to act as our middle man. We can't get in touch with the supplier, we know who they are, but we need someone to present them with our offer," purred Vash. The brunette ran a finger up Frankie's arm and was make an intricate invisible pattern across his shoulder and exposed neck. "We're hoping you can be that," she paused to whisper in his ear, "man."

"I like to please my clients. What's the name of this supplier?" he smiled getting closer to woman practically draped all over him, oozing his own charm toward her.

"The Dolton gang," Vash again whispered.

Frankie pulled back a bit at that.

"They got themselves involved in Federation goods," he replied, a look of mistrust entering his eyes. "I'm not sure if they'll be willing to part with their goods at the current time, and most certainly not to someone through me. We exchanged…words at our last…association."

Frankie let his eyes be drawn to the other woman at the table. As he made eye contact with Beverly recognition filled his expression, and the redhead knew he'd been in the bar three nights ago.

"Starfl-…"

His word fell into silence as Beverly's hidden surgical blade came to rest against his jugular vein.

"I suggest you tell your men to put their weapons, all twelve of them, on the table now. And to do it at the other end of the table," Beverly said very calmly and softly.

"Afraid they'll over power you?" Frankie smirked.

"I don't need strength, as much as speed. We're fragile creatures. It takes less than half a kilogram of pressure to cut skin. Would you like me to show you, Frankie?" Beverly asked applying more pressure to the blade at his throat.

"No, that's fine," he gulped, his smirk disappearing. "Tony, Val, do as the doctor here requests."

Begrudgingly, the men did as they were told. Beverly kept her warning pressure on their leader as she turned her head to talk with her accomplice.

"Double check there are twelve weapons on the table. Then hand me one of the disrupters."

The younger woman did as instructed and counted the weapons before giving Beverly a disruptor and taking one for herself.

"It would be in your best interest not to go looking for us, after we leave," Beverly calmly stated.

"And it would be in your best interest to get off this planet as soon as you can," Frankie warned.

"Not without my goods," Beverly said determinedly. Without breaking eye contact with Frankie, she fired her disruptor and stunned one of his guards. Vash, following her lead stunned the other.

"I hope you can run fast, little rabbit," Frankie smirked as Beverly fired on him knocking him out.

A string of curses left Beverly's mouth as she and Vash grabbed some of the weapons and quickly headed out the door, before his other guards figured out what had happened. Just as they were escaping out the door, someone found the others and called out. Another chase was on.

The market was so full that they had difficulty moving through it at any real pace, but thankfully, the same was true for the thugs after them. As they passed a stall in one of the wider streets Beverly grabbed the two closest hats and left some money in their place. She could only hope it compensated, but whatever she left was better than nothing.

As they cut through an alley Beverly shoved the uglier of the two hats on Vash's head, and swapped hers for the new one. When they entered a populated street, Beverly slowed and as she did a small boy rushed pass her into the middle of the street.

"Please," he begged the people passing him. "My sister has a fever. Someone please help her! Please, I will be your debt if you can help her."

Beverly saw a look of utter desperation on the boy's face. His big brown eyes, begging to so many deaf ears. She stopped and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Show me where your sisters is," she said smiling at the boy reassuringly.

The smile he gave her lifted her spirits, and made her terribly home sick at the same time. The boy didn't waste any time and lead the way to a small building to the side.

-

Vash, still running, turned and saw that Beverly was no longer behind her. Stopping she searched back through the crowd and saw her walking off with the boy. Sighing in frustration, she ran back to where the two were as quickly as she could. She reached them just they were at the doorway to a small building. A young child was lying there and seemed flushed.

"Doctor," she began. "We don't have time for this. In case you've forgotten, we have some rather nasty people after us."

-

"I haven't forgotten," Beverly replied checking the girl's temperature with the back of her hand. "But they will be looking for someone running away. Not two people who've stopped to help an ill child."

"A good strategy I must say Doctor," a distinctly male voice said directly behind her. Before she could do anything to react, Beverly felt a disruptor being place at the back of her head. "I hate to suddenly change your plans, but you two will be coming with us," he said moving back a little. "And don't try anything lovely doctor, or we will take it out on these children here," he warned.

As Beverly stood, she saw a couple of cloaked men grab the children. They obviously were taking them with them to keep her in line. Looking over, she met Vash's eyes, and saw the comment she was going to make before she even opened her mouth.

"Before you say 'I told you so', please note that these are not the men that were chasing after us," the Doctor snapped, irritated.

Vash shut her now open mouth and just looked at her, annoyed.

"Very astute of you, Doctor," the man, who was obviously their leader, said. "Now, please shut up."

He gestured to his disruptor to remind them why they needed to be quiet.

--

It was some time before they were led into what appeared to be an abandoned building. However, experience told them that it wouldn't be as abandoned as it seemed.

Inside it was filled with people intent on their jobs. There were scattered groups of cloaked people working fixedly on the crates of not doubt stolen goods before them. There were also several large groups of security personnel stationed at various parts around the building. Beverly knew they wouldn't get out of here in one piece without being released.

After they'd taken no more ten steps the children that had been held as collateral were let go and happily went running about the cloaked figures.

'_They seem at home here_,' Beverly thought.

"They work with you," Beverly stated surprised.

"They said you were good," the leader laughed. "When our boss saw you the other day he knew if he could get you to meet that boy you would fall into our trap."

"How long exactly have you been following me?" Beverly asked.

"A few days now. But I'll leave the rest of your questions to the boss," he smiled.

He gestured to a door off to the side, and both grudgingly followed his hand as requested.

The room wasn't very large, but it had two beds in it, and a curtained off area to the right. Unsure of what this meant, Beverly turned to look at the leader. Fear filled her at what this could mean. Not wanting them to see her fear she looked him in the eye with a challenge.

"Not to worry Doctor," he reassured. "This is not for what you're thinking. The boss has put great importance on you, and by association, your friend. He's been held up by some other business and won't be able to see you until tomorrow morning. You will spend the time between then and now in here," he explained. "There is only one door in and out of this room. It will be locked at all times, except when food will be brought in for you in a couple of hours. The lights will be automatically dimmed at 2100 hours, and won't be returning to normal lighting till 0700. Local time that is. If at anytime you need to use the facilities; behind that curtain," he gestured towards the curtain, "you will find the standard bathroom conveniences. If for some reason you are in need of further assistance, bang on this door five times and someone will be with you."

The leader nodded at them and headed back to the door to leave.

"Oh, one more thing, Doctor." He paused at the door. "We don't want to hurt you, but if we have to, we will. Our boss only wants to speak with you. He can do that if you're missing a leg and an arm. Though, I'm sure you'd both prefer to not be that condition. Basically, don't do anything stupid, Doctor. And I will see you two tomorrow," he called as he left the room and the door shut.

"Today just keeps getting worse," Beverly muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

She could feel the start of a headache coming on. She'd been so focused on trying to get the salve she hadn't taken in enough fluids for the day. And now she- they- didn't have any hope of getting that salve. She moved over to the nearest bed and sat down defeated on its edge. The rest of today would be stuck here in this room, tomorrow the ominous meeting with the boss, and the day after she was meant to be leaving this planet, this system and be on her way home. With the salve.

'_Now I'll be lucky if I even leave this planet!_' Beverly thought sadly. '_What I wouldn't give to be home on the Enterprise right now. In our quarters, sitting on the couch, a warm mug of Nana's vegetable soup in hand, Jean-Luc reading his Shakespeare out loud to me and…_'

BOOM!

Beverly's thoughts were interrupted by the loud noise that came from behind the curtain. Jumping to her feet, she rushed over to see what happened. On the other side she saw Vash slumped against the wall a few cuts and bruises on her body.

"What happened?"

"I thought that if they have installed the new PWH safe, which they have," she gestured to where there was a scorch mark on the wall over the sink and a small access panel opposite her, "I might be able to get into it, and use some of the weapons or explosives they'd have in there."

"I take it you weren't able to get into it."

"Obviously," Vash snapped.

Breathing deeply to regain her focus through her blooming headache, and ignoring the peevish tone Vash used, she asked, "Are you injured?"

Vash looked down over herself and moved around a bit tenderly checking her muscles out. "No. I don't think so," she replied.

"Good." Her doctor instincts could be appeased with that. "I assume you only get one shot at that, don't you?" she asked gesturing towards to the panel. Seeing Vash nod Beverly couldn't help but sigh in irritation. "Do you think you could just sit on the bed and… not…" she paused searching for the right word, "do," she settled on, "anything?"

Casting a glare in the redhead's direction, Vash grudgingly did as she was asked.

A few moments silence filled the room as both women lay on their beds lost in their thoughts. Where they'd rather be. Who'd they'd rather be with. How they were going to get out of here. The silence stretched out.

Finally, Vash broke the silence, "I need a drink, a man or a massage." Then her face lit up as an idea hit her. "Or a drunken massage by a man."

"I'd settle for that drink right now," Beverly muttered to herself.

This was going to a _long bad_ day.

--

Early the next morning, sometime after the lights returned to normal lighting, so not to long after 0700, they were given their breakfast.

'_At least we're being taken care of_,' Beverly thought.

It was soon after their breakfast, that the leader from yesterday returned and told them the boss was ready to see them. With him there were three armed men. Each whom were alert and ready for any trick either of them were thinking of pulling.

The quartet led them through a series of passageways and then showed them to an office.

There was only one person inside the office. His or her hood was up and covered their face, but the voice within sounded male, like a young man, past puberty's last effects. Not yet as well defined as her son was when he left Starfleet, Beverly estimated.

"Leave us alone," he directed.

"Alone, sir?" the man, whom Beverly had guessed was the leader, questioned.

"Yes," he replied patiently. "There's no need to worry, Tim. There is only one way in and out of this room and you will be waiting on the other side of the door."

Tim nodded before he turned and indicated for the rest of his men to exit.

"Doctor Beverly," the hooded figure started, and Beverly could hear the smile on his face rather than see it. "I must say I was shocked to find you on a planet like this. I know your ship went exploring, but this place is dangerous."

"Do I know you the way you seem to know me?" Beverly asked, eyeing him with suspicion.

The hood was removed and revealed a young human man in his early-twenties. He had brown, expressive eyes, and his light chestnut hair was cut short.

"And you promised to never forget me," he said.

The pieces clicked together for her at his words.

"Lorens?" she whispered. "Lorens Ben is that really you?"

His smile was the only confirmation she needed and Beverly launched herself at him. Enveloping him into her arms, Beverly couldn't help but smile, having found a face she was happy to see on this planet.

Beverly could see the smile reach Lorens Ben's eyes, and the affection he still had for her after eleven years. Even if it was on an unsavoury planet such as this.

"Look at you," Beverly exclaimed pulling back to get a better look at him. "You've grown so much. It's so good to see you again."

"And you. You've hardly changed from what I remember. Still the same compassionate, gentle, determined doctor you were then, I see," he said.

As their eyes met she saw the same clam return to them like he had had all those years ago.

"What of you?" she asked. "Have you become a doctor yet?"

"No, not a proper doctor. But I'm still studying and un-officially practising," he smiled.

"And you're the 'boss' of this organisation here, are you?"

Lorens didn't answer but shrugged at her question.

"Lorens what happened to all your other plans?"

"I sort of fell into this position. I know it's not perfect, but it's life. Life is messy sometimes," he admitted. "When I was fifteen the ship I was travelling on was attacked. Raided. The survivors were sold into slavery." He gave her a sad smile. "Real slavery. I managed to escape from my 'owner' and ended up here. I developed a reputation and got some followers." Lorens shrugged nonchalantly, "At least I can ensuring goods get into the right hands. Like this salve. Exclusive sale rights means I can make sure it gets into hands looking for a cure, not looking to create a more deadly illnesses."

Beverly looked at Lorens with a hopeful expression.

"You're the one with the exclusive rights to the Dolton gang?"

"Naturally," he smiled showing her the pendant she'd been looking out for four days ago now.

"You're the 'associate Doctor'?" she asked not taking her eyes off the pendant.

"I tend to deal with medical goods, so the name seemed fitting."

"You can get me the salve?" Beverly was almost afraid to ask.

"Of course," he smiled.

Beverly launched herself into his arms again.

"I need to do more business with you," he laughed. "I don't think I've been hugged this much in years!"

Pulling back, Beverly just smiled, overjoyed at him.

"You understand I will need a sample of the salve for verification," she said, returning to business.

"That goes without saying really," he nodded heading to the door. He gave it a sharp knock and Tim's head appeared. "Get me the equipment and sample from the Dolton gang please," he ordered.

Tim nodded and disappeared momentarily before he returned with all the equipment Beverly would need. Quickly and efficiently, Beverly got the equipment set up and the test running.

After concentrating intently on her work for nearly an hour, Beverly looked up with a big smile on her face again.

"It's exactly what I'm after," she sighed, relieved to have found it.

"Good," Lorens smiled. "You do understand I can't give you mate's rates on this though."

"No that's perfectly understandable. I have enough to cover it's full black market value," Beverly nodded, standing. "I will have to return to my runabout to get it, but I assure it's all there. I give you my word."

"I trust your word Doctor. You contact us from your runabout and we'll relay the coordinates for you to send the money to, then we'll give you the coordinates of the canisters."

"Very well," Beverly agreed. "I'll need to get to a non-shielded area for me to be able to beam back."

"Tim will show you the way to our transporters," Lorens gestured to his second in command.

"Thank you," Beverly smiled at him, moving to follow him out the door.

"Ahem," Lorens cleared his throat getting Beverly's attention back. "Forgetting something?" he asked tilting his head in Vash's direction.

"Oh. She can stay here as an act of goodwill," Beverly smiled at both Vash and Lorens. "I'll come back to say good bye and collect her."

"Very well," the leader nodded. "Tim, see to it she is returned to their room."

Tim tilted his head in recognition.

-

Two hours later, Beverly was standing there saying good bye to Lorens Ben.

"Now don't wait another eleven years to get in touch," she smiled as she gave him another hug. "And I expect to hear that you make the title of _Doctor_ official."

"Count on it," he promised with a smile.

Beverly turned and looked at Vash. "I suppose you're wanting a lift back to Federation space?"

"Yes, that would be nice," Vash nodded.

"Alright. But don't forget rule four," Beverly said as Vash moved to stand beside her with a distinctly uncomfortable look on her face.

"Take care Doctor Beverly," Lorens beamed.

"You too Lorens. Away team to runabout _Sherlock_, two to beam up." The chirp of corresponding computers sounded. "Energize."

Then Beverly and Vash were enveloped in the transporter beam.

-

After nearly six hours of travelling Vash joined Beverly in the front of the runabout and sat herself in the copilot seat.

"You know at this point in an adventure, I normally seduce my companion," Vash wryly commented.

"And make off with the goods?" Beverly laughed, not even turning from her readouts. "Nothing personal, but you're not my type. Actually," she added, "I'm surprised you were ever Jean-Luc's type. Then again, he was more susceptible to seduction due to the adventure, and if what he said was true he would hardly have been worth the effort of masterful seduction, don't you think?"

Vash tried not to look too indignant, but Beverly knew she'd hit the mark.

"I thought he'd never mentioned me?" she said, trying to find fault in the story.

"Oh, when you visited he hadn't, but after a few vacations of my own where I refused to share any details with him, citing you and the Risa holiday... He told me all the details. And I told him _some_ of mine." Beverly smirked at the memory of an incredibly intrigued Jean-Luc when she refused to tell what she'd done for her two week vacation on Kasluck paradise island. She got warm just thinking about _that_ vacation.

"When will we back in Federation space?" Vash asked, hoping to change the topic.

"We'll be arriving at Starbase 73 in under twelve hours," Beverly commented knowing Vash was trying to drop the subject. "Why don't you go have a nap? I'll call you before we arrive at the Starbase."

"I'll do that. Thank you," Vash smiled, leaving Beverly alone with the stars again.

--

Captain Jean-Luc Picard looked around the crowded main walkway of the starbase seeing if he could spot her. He'd been on the look out for her red locks for nearly ten minutes before he spotted her. Smiling, he swiftly made his way towards her as she exited the transporter room, her knapsack over her shoulder. Seeing him coming, her smile lit up her whole face.

Once by her side, he couldn't help himself and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you," he whispered into her hair.

"And I you, Jean-Luc," she whispered back.

Pulling back, he took her bag off her.

"I trust the rest of the journey was uneventful?" he inquired.

"Yep," she smiled. "All was there and accounted for when I beamed it over to the _Enterprise_. Selar and her team were ensuring it was being stored properly until we can get to the V'Deran System."

"And your extra cargo?"

"Safely disembarked, empty handed, before I beamed the salve over," Beverly beamed. An excited glint entered her eyes as she looked around the crowded area. "Where is he?" she asked, animated.

Jean-Luc chuckled. "And here I was thinking you were all excited to see me." He laughed at the look she gave him. "He and Worf were distracted by some very shinny batleths and a stall selling prune juice."

"He's not getting one," Beverly said, without skipping a beat.

"Mr Worf knows that, don't worry," he reassured her.

"Doctor!" someone called from behind them.

Both paused and turned to see who it was. Vash was making her way through the crowd towards them.

"Doctor Crusher, Jean-Luc," she grinned.

"Vash," Jean-Luc greeted, casting a curious expression at the woman standing next to him.

"Did you get in touch with that person you were wanting to?" Beverly asked ignoring the look she was getting from the man beside her.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for helping me locate them," the brunette bobbed her head.

"No worries," Beverly smiled.

"MUMMA!" a voice cried in unbridled excitement from across the walkway.

All three turned in the direction. Two sets eyes filled with joy and pride at the sight of the two year old running as fast as he could towards them, while Vash's brown eyes filled with surprise.

"There's my little man!" Beverly called, overjoyed as she scooped up the toddler and swung him around once before drawing him in close for a hug. "Did you miss me?"

The boy nodded holding onto her more tightly. "Da bath no fun," he commented as if that explained everything.

Beverly laughed at her son's words.

"I've also been informed that my replicated b-spaghetti isn't as yummy as your replicated b-spaghetti," Jean-Luc added, ruffling the boy's auburn hair.

The boy looked at his father before nodding his agreement to his mother. A shy expression crossed the boy's face as he noticed the woman standing with his parents.

Seeing his son's behaviour Jean-Luc turned to Vash, "Sorry we forgot to introduce you." He looked at his son and said, "This is Vash. Vash this is my son," he felt like his chest was swelling with pride at giving the introduction, "Liam Walker Picard." He placed a protective hand on the boy's back and beamed.

"Jean-Luc, you're doing it again," Beverly teased.

"Father's prerogative," he easily replied.

Vash continued to look at them both, stunned. The happy family scene had caught her completely unaware.

"Wo-Wo, Gordy," Liam called over Beverly's shoulder.

Without turning, the boy's mother greeted the commanders, "Hello Worf, Geordi."

"Welcome back, Doc," Geordi smiled, coming up beside her and ruffling Liam's hair.

"Doctor," Worf acknowledged, joining the group. "It'll be good to have you home."

"Thank you," she smiled. "It'll be good to be home. Three months was too long."

Before the four friends could talk more, a young ensign approached them.

"Doctor Picard?" she asked, reaching the group.

Beverly turned, "Yes?"

"This came for you a couple of hours before you arrived," she dutifully replied, handing over the pad she carried.

"Thank you," she nodded to the ensign. Beverly adjusted her son on her hip as she read the pad. Before she got to the end of the message her face lit up.

"Good news?" Geordi asked.

"Very. We'll be having some visitors while we're in the V'Deran System." Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow questioningly. "The _Titian_ is going to join us," she supplied.

"Anna!" Liam cried excitedly bouncing up and down in Beverly's arms.

Smiles and laughter were shared among the friends at the boy's enthusiasm for his aunt and young friend.

Vash finally recovered from her initial shock and managed to find her voice, "You two are… married?"

"I tried to tell you the first day that you had me mistaken for someone else," the redhead smirked.

"But…when? How long have you two been together?" Vash obviously had a lot of questions for her ex-lover and his wife.

Beverly looked at her husband, amused.

"You deal with this. I'm going to return to our quarters and get myself and a little someone a nice steaming bowl of Nana's soup. Then settle said little someone down to B-E-D," Beverly smiled at her husband.

"Yes dear," he dutifully replied, knowing she was abusing the novelty of his happiness at her return.

Beverly collected her knapsack back from Jean-Luc and before she could sling it over her shoulder, Geordi had taken it off her again.

"Let me take that," he offered. "I'm needing to return to the _Enterprise_ myself now, anyway."

"Thanks Geordi," she smiled relinquishing the bag to him.

The two commanders and the young Picard made their way to the ship. Geordi filled Beverly in on the latest ship gossip and general scuttlebutt. They shared a laugh at the a particular story involving a lieutenant from Astrophysics, one of the new ensigns in security and the internal ship notice board.

Beverly was stopped by many of the crew members she passed in the corridors welcoming her back. She happily chatted with most of them before she finally reached their family quarters.

Once inside, Beverly set Liam down and took her bag from Geordi and waved him off. She looked round and could see Jean-Luc's work pads all neatly stacked on his desk, Liam's assorted masterpieces were strewn around the various table tops. she could see two pencils sticking out from the couch (hidden by her son and yet to be discovered by her husband), both Picard men's shoes dumped in the lounge room and not in their room, and what they dubbed 'her' chair with the blanket from Nana's cottage draped over it, both showing signs they it had been occupied recently by a small body.

She took a deep breath and smelled, regardless of what Jean-Luc said about the ship's filtering system, the combination of their joint lives. She was home.


End file.
